


The Last Summer

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, M/M, Stanford Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 03:21:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7204832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short fic chronicaling Sam's final Summer before Stanford. Warning, angsty and sad!<br/>Written for Wincest Love Week Summer Edition day four.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Summer

**Week One:**

The first week of summer is perfect.

 

Dean and Sam spend it stretched out by the motel pool, sipping their Dad’s stolen beers and kissing in the pool when they’re sure no one is looking and their Dad is off doing research for his most recent hunt.

 

Sam has just turned 18 and is finally at Dean’s height, though his arms and legs have given away that he’s going to outgrow his brother before too long.

 

They make love when they can – which is more and more infrequent as their father is forcing both boys to join him on hunts now that summer is here.

 

The acceptance letter and financial aid letter for Stanford are at the bottom of Sam’s duffel bag.

 

Dean doesn’t know anything yet.

 

 

 

**Week Two:**

Sam and Dean have the second week of summer off.

 

John was the next town over, working a vengeful spirit case with Caleb.

 

The entire week is spent in bed, a tangle of sweaty limbs and kiss swollen lips. The rain doesn’t let up, giving them the excuse they need to not do their training. It’s a beautiful week.

 

Dean lets Sam top for the first time that week, admitting that Sam was getting a little too big to always bottom anyway. Though Dean won’t admit it outright, Sam knows that he’s probably going to be the top a whole lot more.

 

Dean still doesn’t know.

 

 

**Week Three:**

The third week of summer is spent hunting a skinwalker with their father in North Carolina.

 

The weather is hot and humid, and Dean spends ninety percent of the time bitching about sweating through all of his favorite clothes. Sam just goes shirtless most of the time. Their father teases him about the bite shaped bruises on his shoulders and chest – he wouldn’t do that if he knew they were given by his oldest son.

 

Dean gets hurt on this hunt, most of the skin on his leg clawed to bits by the pissed off monster. It’s Sam that fixes him up. It’s also Sam that strong arms their father into letting them stay in North Carolina to let Dean heal.

 

Dean still doesn’t know.

 

 

 

**Week Four:**

Sam and Dean are permitted to stay in North Carolina this week because of Dean’s leg. He’d be useless on a hunt and he needs help getting anywhere, not that Sam minds.

 

Dean argues: He’s the big brother. He should be taking care of Sam. He’s not a baby.

 

Sam ties him to the bed and gags him with a pair of panties and makes him forget all about complaining for a few hours.

 

Dean still doesn’t know.

 

 

**Week Five:**

The boys are back with their Dad. Dean is mostly healed up. He can walk again, with only minimal limping, though Sam’s not sure if that’s entirely from the leg wound, or if him pounding Dean’s ass nearly every day the previous week had something to do with it.

 

They’re hunting a chupacabra in New Mexico this week. Sam’s stuck in the motel doing the research while Dean and their Dad are out getting information. This is okay for Sam; it lets him finish up paperwork for Stanford and begin getting together some of the school supplies he knows he’ll need.

 

Their Dad has finally given in and gotten two motel rooms, so the brothers spend nearly every night in each other’s arms.

 

Dean still doesn’t know.

 

 

**Week Six:**

They’re hunting a vengeful spirit in California. This is all hands on deck, so Sam doesn’t have much time to think about the future.

 

In three weeks he’s going to be on a bus from wherever they are to Stanford, California. In three weeks he’s going to leave everything and everyone he’s ever known, and he knows that it will probably be forever.

 

The paperwork and college related items are piling up in Sam’s duffel bag and he’s more protective of it, snapping at their Dad and Dean for attempting to look in it.

 

He’s picked his classes now, a full course load to keep his mind off of everything.

 

One night in the middle of the week, Sam brings up college to Dean. He knows he needs to tell him; he can’t hide it forever.

 

Dean laughs at Sam though, and tells him that college is for normal people, hunters don’t go to college.

 

Sam says nothing more.

 

Dean still doesn’t know.

 

 

**Week Seven:**

Dean convinced their Dad to let them go on a hunt on their own. They speed down the open highway behind the wheel of the Impala, classic rock blasting on the radio while they head to Texas to hunt some sort of Pagan god.

 

Sam’s got his bare feet hanging from the window for a large portion of one day, and Dean teases him about being a girl in the relationship, all the while stroking his fingers through Sam’s decidedly too long hair.

 

Sam makes sure Dean remembers that he will never be the girl that night in the open field they parked in. He’s sure that everyone in a fifty-mile radius heard Dean screaming for his baby brother’s cock that night.

 

They take a short detour once they reach Texas, heading to the beach. They spend the entire day there, chasing each other through the waves and lazily kissing on the beach. Dean makes the comment that Sam is acting like Dean’s going to run away – clinging to Dean like an octopus – Sam throws a handful of sand at Dean and runs away to make Dean give chase, but he’s really hiding the tears that threaten to fall at the mention of losing Dean.

 

Once night falls, the brothers take a long shower in a crappy motel, washing sand out of places that sand should never be located. They fall into bed at nearly midnight and make love slowly. Dean asks Sam why he’s crying, but Sam just brushes him off.

 

There’s only a week left and…

 

Dean still doesn’t know.

**Week Eight:**

Sam’s managed to purchase the majority of his smaller textbooks in private. Their Dad scolds Sam about never cleaning out his bag and Sam lies, saying he’s been gathering up different information about monsters that could come in handy. Their Dad believes him.

 

They hunt a witch in Wyoming this week. One afternoon, while Dean and their Dad are out interrogating people and Sam is in the motel doing research, he sneaks out and purchases the bus ticket. It’s final now. He’s leaving on Saturday night.

 

Dean is busy with their Dad for the majority of this week, often staying out late and coming home late at night, too drunk to speak or cuddle, just falling into the empty bed. Sam spends most nights crying himself to sleep, even though he knows he’s too old to do so.

 

He tries to bring up college to Dean again every day this week, but Dean is distracted by the case; he hates witches and can’t wait to watch this one burn.

 

It’s Friday night and…

 

Dean still doesn’t know.

 

**The Last Night:**

 

Sam packs his bags at five in the evening on Saturday night. Dean is out with their Dad working on the witch case. Sam plans on just leaving. He doesn’t want to leave a note, but he knows it’s only right. He cries the entire time he packs, slipping some of Dean’s clothes into his bag with his own.

 

Dean and their Dad come in at seven, one hour before Sam needs to leave to make it to the bus stop. One look at the bag on the bed and Sam’s haggard face and Dean knows. He blames himself instantly, asking what he did wrong, what he could do better to make Sam stay.

 

Sam tries to explain, promises it wasn’t Dean’s fault. It wasn’t anybody’s fault. It’s something he needs to do.

 

Their Dad is just angry. He gets in Sam’s face, tells Sam to sit down and shut up. Tells Sam he’s not going anywhere. Sam throws a punch. Their Dad tells him if he leaves, he’d better never come back.

 

Dean is crying when Sam walks out. He chases Sam down on the sidewalk and holds up the keys to the Impala: tells Sam he’s not going to leave him like this.

 

They drive, and Dean looks at the bus ticket. It’s flexible; Sam doesn’t _have_ to leave tonight. So they find a motel a few miles away from their Dad and get a room.

 

The last night, they make love for the last time. Dean is crying the entire time, his wet face buried in Sam’s neck. It’s okay though, Sam is crying too, apologizing. They don’t let each other go even after their orgasms have faded and their bodies have softened.

 

The next morning, they take their last shower together. It’s long, longer than their normal showers, because they are memorizing each other’s bodies.

 

They drive to the bus station in silence. Dean’s green eyes are so pretty when he’s holding back tears, but that’s not the last image Sam wants to remember from his brother.

 

They both get out and stare at the bus for as long as possible. Sam doesn’t want to go. Dean doesn’t want him to go… But they both know the truth.

 

Dean wraps Sam in the last hug he’ll ever give his soulmate. He whispers in his ear that he understands. Sam begins to cry. Dean kisses him, long and deep, until Sam’s tears dry up.

  
For the first time in eighteen years and the last time in their lives, Dean tells Sam that he loves him. Sam doesn’t let Dean go until the announcement for last call echoes in the background.

 

Sam turns and walks onto the bus before he can’t make himself do so.

 

Dean stays. He watches Sam through the window of the bus until the bus moves. He watches his soulmate leave until he can no longer see the bus.

 

The final moment has passed.

 

Dean is all alone.

 

Dean knows, and nothing has ever hurt more.


End file.
